Amor imposible
by aerithsephy
Summary: ReixUsagi. Ninguna de las dos quería aceptar lo que sentían la una por la otra hasta que un día, sus amigas se ponen de acuerdo para que ellas dos aclaren lo que sienten. Contiene Lemon y sólo tiene tres capítulos pero en los dos primeros hay lemon xD.
1. Preludio

Bueno, una nueva hsitoria continua. ¿Por qué? Porque una ya está acabada y no em he acordado de traerla. ¿Pasa algo? xD Por eso he empezado otra y als demás estan por acabar, menos la de Un nuevo comienzo...

Aclaraciones: Es un Rei/Usagi exclusivamente y contiene lemon, yo aviso xD.

* * *

**::Preludio::**

Una chica rubia, vestida con el uniforme típico de marinera de las escuelas de Japón iba de camino al templo Hikawa a reunirse con sus amigas. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía el por qué. Desde hace días se sentía extraña. Cada vez que veía a su querido Mamoru sentía un dolor en el pecho. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba ella mientras caminaba. ¿Por qué desde aquél día no siento lo mismo por Mamo-chan?

Sin quererlo y sin darse cuenta, había llegado a su destino. Respiró hondo y subió las escaleras y allí la vio. Vio a Rei cómo regañaba a Yuuichirou, el chico que ayudaba a ella y su abuelo en el templo. Todo el mundo sabía que el hombre estaba enamorado de Rei pero ella no quería reconocerlo.

Usagi se hizo una imagen mental de la boda de Rei y Yuuichirou y una sensación extraña se apoderó de ella. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y alejarla de él. ¿Que me está pasando? Yo amo a Mi novio... ¿Por qué ahora me ocurre esto? Y muchas preguntas como esta le llegaban a la cabeza.

Se sentó en un escalón más abajo para que no la viera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No contó en ese momento que la morena era muy perceptiva y la vio, más bien sintió el aura de la princesa. Se acercó lentamente a la rubia y le colocó la mano en el hombro, asustándola.

-¿Por qué no entras? Las chicas aún no llegan, lo extraño es que hayas llegado puntual. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó la morena en broma.

-Perfectamente ca.. digo Rei. -Estaba a punto de decir una palabra que hubiera sonado rara pero se corrigió inmediatamente. -Le iba a decir "cariño". ¿En qué estoy pensando?- Pregunto para sus adentros desconcertada.

-Dí lo que quieras, pero últimamente estás muy extraña...-

¿Acaso ella era capaz de notar lo que los demás no? Sí, tratándose de ella, seguramente. Lo que la rubia no entendía es por qué eso le preocupaba. Entendía que era su amiga y se preocupaba por ella pero esa mirada... Esa mirada era más extraña aún y la rubia se preguntó por qué. Se levantó y Rei la estaba esperando para entrar, cómo si se fuera a perder. Le restó importancia al gesto y se encaminó hacia ella y ambas caminaron a la misma velocidad.

¿Por qué sentía ella eso hacia su amiga? Estar cerca de ella la hacía sentir... Bien, algo que Mamoru no había logrado nunca en lo que llevaban de relación pero en cambio ella, lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué me siento así? Es muy reconfortante.- Pensó la rubia mientras entraba por la puerta.

-¿Qué me pasa? Esto es muy raro. Más tarde lo consultaré con el fuego sagrado.- Memorizó en su mente al tiempo que ambas se sentaban.

Esperaron un rato a que las demás vinieran cuando el teléfono sonó. La morena se levantó y lo atendió.

-¿Rei? Soy yo, ami. Me ha surgido un imprevisto y no puedo venir, lo siento de veras.- La morena negó.

-Está bien, Ami, otro día será.- Se giró a la rubia. -Ami no vendrá, le ha salido algo urgente.-

-Oh, ya veo..- Dijo simplemente ella.

A los minutos, otra llamada telefónica, esta vez era Minako diciendo que no podía venir porque tenía mucho trabajo y una a una, fueron llamando para cancelar la reunión. Ambas chicas suspiraron, otra reunión en la que no estaba todo el mundo y Mamoru tampoco, pero la rubia ya sabía lo que el chico estaba haciendo así que por él no se preocupó. La morena se dio cuenta de que su princesa estaba ausente y la intentó distraer.

-¿Ya tí qué o quién te tiene así, atontada?-

-Hmm, te lo voy a contar ya que eres la única que está aquí.- Ella se olía algo raro.

Usagi se puso cómoda en su lugar y empezó a contarle lo que había escuchado el otro día por la noche. Escuchó a Mamoru decirle a alguien que estaba esperando el momento oportuno para pedir que se casara con él. Sentía felicidad pero a la misma vez, tristeza. En estos momentos, debería estar saltando de alegría, pero no lo estaba y creía que, por fin, comprendía el motivo.

-¿De verdad? Me alegro por ti, amiga.- Pero no lo dijo muy contenta.

-¿Rei, qué te pasa? Estás muy rara, como si estuvieras... Decepcionada?-

-¿Qué? !No, claro que no! Sólo que... No me lo esperaba...- La rubia nunca la había visto tan nerviosa.

-Vamos Rei, puedes confiar en mí.-

Dicho esto, la morena se levantó pero se tropezó y cayó encima de ella con el rostro muy pegado y ambas se sonrojaron. Usagi tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar de las sensaciones que le producían al estar así con la morena y la chica no podía evitarlo, algo más fuerte que ella la impulsó a hacer lo que iba a hacer. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó.

Usagi se sentía extraña, una sensación agradable recorría todo su cuerpo. Reconoció que esos labios no eran de su novio. Abrió los ojos y al instante notó la mirada llena de... ¿Amor? Que le lanzaba la morena.

-Usagi, yo...-

-Shh... No digas nada.- Y acto seguido la besó.

Ese beso era el mejor que había recibido en mucho tiempo, ni su novio la besaba así. Ahora entendía lo que sentía, estaba enamorada de Rei y parece que el sentimiento es correspondido pero... ¿Seré capaz de aceptar la propuesta de Mamoru? Ahora seguro que no pero de eso se olvidó rápido y siguieron besándose durante un buen rato.

* * *

Buenooo, me he lucido supongo. ¿No? XD

Hacía tiempo que esta idea me rondaba por la cabeza, y ésto sólo es el preludio... xD

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Capítulo uno

**Aclaro: En el capítulo anterior no había lemon porque no era el momento adecuado pero en este sí xD.**

* * *

**::Capítulo uno::**

En el templo Hikawa, dos chicas despertaban de su largo sueño a la vez.

-Mmmm. ¿Rei?-

-¿Sí, Usagi?-

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?-

-Alguna vez en lo que lleva de noche, Sí.- Ambas sonrieron.

Se durmieron con la ropa del día anterior porque era muy tarde cuando acabaron de hablar. Se acabaron de desperezar y la morena preparó el desayuno en lo que Usagi se daba una ducha.

Mientras la rubia se duchaba, Rei preparaba el desayuno en la cocina.

-Ahh. ¿Por qué habré tardado tanto en darme cuenta de lo hermoso que es esto?- Se preguntó a si misma.

Mientras acababa de cocinar, no notó que un chico con el flequillo muy largo y mucho pelo la miraba enamorado. Jamás la había visto tan feliz y ahora estaba seguro que no era por él. Este pensamiento lo entristeció y se fue a barrer la entrada, como cada mañana.

-Por lo que veo, no tendré que consultar al fuego sagrado lo que me pasa...- Se sobresaltó al notar como era abrazada por detrás.

-¿Que le querías consultar al fuego?- Le preguntó al oído. Estas cosas eran las que la hacían temblar.

-Ah, tonterías. Y tú deberías irte a casa aunque mi ropa no te queda mal...- Se giró para verla mejor.

-¿De verdad?- La morena asintió.

Llevaba puesto un jersey de manga corta que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y unos pantalones cortos negros los cuales también se adaptaban perfectamente a ella y de zapatos los típicos que van con el uniforme de colegiala y no le quedaban nada mal. La contempló durante unos instantes. Se veía tan hermosa con su ropa que le daban ganas de abrazarla y de no soltarla jamás pero no era el momento oportuno. Yuuichirou o su abuelo podían descubrirlas y lo último que quería era incomodarla.

Apagó el fuego y sirvió los huevos fritos en un plato, los puso en una bandeja y fueron a la cocina. Desayunaron tranquilas. Era raro puesto que su abuelo siempre estaba pululando por los alrededores pero hoy no. En ese momento, apareció el discípulo de Rei.

-Señorita Rei. Su abuelo me ha dicho que hoy tenía una reunión con los demás sacerdotes de los templos y que llegaría un poco tarde.-

-Gracias Yuuichirou, puedes retirarte.- El chico hizo lo que le ordenó.

Ella nunca le había dado las gracias de esa manera, tan tierna y tan dulce. El pobre estaba hecho un lío. ¿Era por él o por otra persona? De todos modos no se haría ninguna ilusión. Eso lo había aprendido muy bien hace años, a no hacerse ilusiones con nada ni con nadie y volvió al cuarto de Rei a decirle que salía durante un rato y ella no puso objeción alguna.

Acabaron de almorzar y estaban completamente solar. Por un lado, quería que se quedara más tiempo pero por el otro... Sus padres se preocuparían, aunque eso se solucionaba rápido. Se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió al teléfono. Marcó un número ya bastante conocido y una voz femenina contestó al instante.

-¿Diga?-

-Hola señora Tsukino, soy Rei. Llamaba para decirle que Usagi está en mi casa porque ayer se nos pasó un poco el tiempo hablando.-

-Ah, juventud. Qué suerte tenéis. Está bien pero dile que no llegue muy tarde a casa.-

-Se lo diré.- y dicho esto, colgó.

La rubia la estaba mirando con una mirada interrogante y la morena una de picardía y en ese momento se le ocurrió algo. Se acercó lentamente a la rubia y la besó sin avisar y ella no puso objeción alguna. Poco a poco, la fue recostando en el suelo mientras no paraba de besarla.

-¿Qué habré hecho en mi vida anterior para merecer tal regalo?- Preguntó refiriéndose a la rubia.

-No lo sé, pero gracias a eso, ahora estamos aquí.- Y retomaron la sesión de besos.

Poco a poco, los besos fueron convirtiéndose en deseo y al final, en pasión. Se deseaban mutuamente y se dejaron llevar por la pasión. La morena empezó besando el cuello de la rubia y esta soltó un pequeño gemido. Siguió besando su cuello mientras le quitaba el jersey dejando ver la parte de arriba medio desnuda de su chica. Atacó otra vez sus labios mientras la rubia intentaba deshacerse de la ropa de la morena quedando en igualdad de condiciones.

-Eres hermosa Usagi. ¿Te lo habían dicho?- Susurró en el oído de la rubia.

-Eres la primera, Rei, de verdad.- Se alegró por ello.

Siguió la ronda de caricias y lentamente se acercó a la intimidad de ella y la rozó un poco, provocando que la rubia soltara otro gemido. Sonrió, ya sabía qué hacer. Le desabrochó el sostén y lo lanzó lejos, dejando ver los perfectos pechos de Usagi. Pensaba que se sonrojaría pero no lo hizo, sonrió complacida. Mientras la volvía a besarla, acariciaba suavemente los pezones de la rubia, estimulándolos y provocando que leves gemidos salieran de la boca que ahora besaba.

Deslizó su mano lentamente hasta la intimidad de la rubia y la acarició suavemente, provocando que la chica se estremeciera de placer y eso le gustó así que lo siguió haciendo hasta que la rubia alcanzó el límite y gimió su nombre pero un beso la calló, no iba a permitir que, por alguna de esas casualidades, las oyeran y les fastidiaran. Usagi ahora tenía una mirada extraña, sonrió malévolamente y ahora era ella la que besaba efusivamente a la morena y ella se dejó llevar. Hizo lo mismo que ella, sólo que lo hizo más lentamente, haciéndole saber que la haría sufrir un poco antes.

-Usa, no seas mala.-

-¿Por qué no? A mí me gusta…- y dicho esto, retomó las caricias.

Usagi, haciendo gala de una fuerza que la morena nunca creyó que poseyera, la tumbó ferozmente sorprendiéndola.

-¿De dónde has sacado tanta fuerza?-

-Siempre la he tenido sólo que, no había tenido la oportunidad de usarla…- Esta confesión sorprendió a la morena. -Y veo que te gusta.- Dijo sensualmente y su amada se sonrojó y asintió.

Continuó acariciándole y besándole por todo el cuerpo y haciendo que ella experimentara todo lo que su amada vivió cuando ella la tocó. Esta sensación de placer le gustaba. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda. Amaba a Usagi con todas sus fuerzas y eso era un hecho. Rei sintió cómo Usagi metía un dedo en su intimidad haciéndola gemir de placer mientras lo movía lentamente, causando satisfacción en ambas mujeres. Una por placer y otra por dicha. Rei no tardaría mucho en acabar y todo su cuerpo experimentó un aumento de temperatura consideraba, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y, al instante, gritó el nombre de su amada pero ésta no impidió que la morena gritara y se aferrara a ella, arañando su espalda. Cuando acabaron, ambas se miraron con infinito amor. La rubia descansó en el pecho de su amada y ella la abrazó amorosamente.

-¿Sabes amor? No quería admitir esto, Mamoru y tú hacían una buena pareja y…-

-Hey, no lo nombres, lo quiero mas no le amo, a quien amo es a ti y yo era la que tenía miedo, miedo a tu rechazo.- Pero la calló con un beso.

-Ahora ya no importa y será mejor que nos vistamos, quiero mantener esto en secreto, así es más excitante. ¿No crees?- sonrió pícaramente y la rubia la acompañó.

-Tienes razón, dejemos las cosas tal como están, aunque las chicas ya se intuían algo y, creo que, esto lo han hecho a propósito.- Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Se vistieron sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Estaba segura de que su amiga, ahora amante no quería casarse con ese hombre, no hacía falta que se lo dijera, ella lo intuía, ya solucionaría eso después, ahora sólo quería saborear el momento. Ella acabó de vestirse primero y la abrazó, asustándola.

-No hagas eso, algún día me matarás de un susto.- La rubia hizo un puchero.

-Eso es imposible, jamás haría algo que te pudiera provocar algo así.- Le susurró cerca del oído y lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia, haciéndola suspirar.

-Como sigas así me dará un paro cardíaco.- Se quejó ella.

-Entonces no lo haré más. ¿Te parece?- sonrió, había conseguido su propósito.

-Ni se te ocurra.- amenazó la rubia graciosamente y le pegó un ligero puñetazo en el brazo.

Ella se quejó y, entre risas y bromas, su pasión se volvió a encender y, esta vez, se tomaron su tiempo ya que no habría nadie en casa en mucho rato.

* * *

**Haaaahahaha, al fin un Rei/Usagi. No sabía si hacerlo pero… Aquí está xD. Cabe decir que la escena lemon no ha salido como yo esperaba, es que no sabía cómo hacerlo hasta que se me encendió la bombilla xD.**

**Bueno, no sé cuánto durará esta historia puesto que la planeé , me vino la inspiración y la idea y aquí está xD.**

**Disfrutad de la historia dure lo que dure ;)**

**En teoría la hstoria tiene un capítulo más pero si queréis que lo alargue... Tenéis tiempo hasta dentro de dos semanas ^^  
**

**Y ahora contestaré los reviews aunque, por el momento, solo sea uno xD:**

**Jessica: Ahh, me alegro de que esta te haya llamado la atención y si quieres puedo hacerla más larga ^^ Y yo nunca dejo una historia sin acabar. Jamás. Me pasó una vez con una autora: La idea esra buenísima, tenía 35 capítulos pero la dejó sin acabar y me pillé un cabreo... Asíq ue yo no lo voy a hacer. Nunca publico algo que sé que no voy a acabar ^^ Si te gusta mi modo de escribir, pásate algún día por mis otras historias si quieres y a ver qué te parecen ^^  
**

**¡Larga vida a Serenity!**

**(Tenía que decirlo xD).**


	3. Capítulo dos

Aun tenían que solucionar varias cosas: Una era hacer frente a los padres de Usagi les dieran permiso para ser novias -cosa que costaría mucho ya que el padre de Usagi era muy celoso- y otra era cómo se lo dirían a las demás. Setsuna lo aceptaría y Hotaru también, de Michiru no estaba segura y Haruka pondría el grito en el cielo. Rei no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

-Usa. ¿Cómo le diremos esto a tus padres?-

-Hmmm, no lo sé pero ahora quiero disfrutar de ti un poco más ya que pronto tendré que volver a casa.- Dijo triste.

-Ahh, ahora que lo estamos pasando tan bien juntas...- Pensó la morena y la atrajo más hacia si para después besarla tiernamente.

-Ya Rei, ojalá pudiera venir a vivir contigo.- Estaba empezando a tolerar esa posibilidad y su novia también.

-Bueno cariño mío, no te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo para eso.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo provocando que la rubia se sonrojara levemente.

Todavía no se acostumbraban a estar juntas pero dentro de poco les parecería normal. Tenía miedo de que los padres de su ahora novia se interpusieran en esta relación y que no pudiera estar con ella nunca más. Esa idea la aterraba y en un arranque de miedo la abrazó por detrás y Usagi se preocupó al sentir el abrazo desesperado. La chica de pelo negro la giró y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, tanto que se sonrojaron. Al verla así de cerca le parecía hermosa y con esa mirada azul que se perdía en ella le dio un beso pausado pero cargado de amor sin darse cuenta de que Yuuichirou las estaba mirando discretamente y al ver que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Rei se retiró discretamente. A la mañana siguiente se encontró con una carta de parte de su ayudante.

"_He estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí pero ayer supe que tu corazón jamás me pertenecería, me voy para intentar olvidarte y espero que seas muy feliz con Usagi, he visto cómo la miras y, aunque tú no te dieras cuenta yo sabía lo que sentías por ella así que me despido de ti y te pido que seamos al menos amigos ya que estar aquí me dolería mucho. Tendrás noticias de mí dentro de poco._

_Tu amigo Yuuichirou."_

Rei estaba llorando, no sabía nada sobre eso y notó que era abrazada por unos brazos cálidos los cuales reconocería incluso a quilómetros de distancia, se secó las lágrimas y al voltearse sonrió y le dijo que no pasaba nada, tan solo que echaría de menos al chico que estaba con ellos y la rubia sintió pena por él. La chica había llamado a sus padres a petición de la mujer de cabellos negros para hablarles y pedirles el permiso y habían accedido aunque no sabían lo que era y en media hora las esperaban para comer. Usagi se adelantó para llegar a casa y cambiarse de ropa dejando a Rei allí en la habitación. Extrañará a Yuuichirou y ella lo sabe, ante todo ha sabido respetarla y su ayuda había venido muy bien para su abuelo y lo lamentó por él pero el hombre había tomado la decisión correcta. Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con unos tejanos negros que se ajustaban a su perfecta figura y unos zapatos de poco tacón, el jersey era rojo con toques de purpurina en el pecho que no formaban ningún dibujo en concreto pero a ella le gustaba, se pintó los labios de un rojo pálido, cogió su bolso y puso rumbo a la casa de su novia y allí le pediría formalmente que saliera con ella.

A medio camino, se encontró con la mujer que le roba el sueño, sonriéndole vestida con una minifalda que tapaba lo justo y un poco más, sus botas de tacón medio alto hasta las rodillas y su jersey ajustado perfectamente a su figura la hizo encender el fuego interno que tenía dentro pero se calmó, caminó despacio hacia ella y la besó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Se lo he contado todo más o menos, saben que viene la persona que amo pero no saben que eres tú.-

-¿Cómo han reaccionado?- Sonrió.

-Mi padre casi me deja sorda y me castiga, mi madre tan sólo sonrió y mi hermano me ha molestado haciéndome bromas pero creo que lo peor de todo ha pasado...-

-Eso me alivia un poco. Vamos.- Le ofreció el brazo a lo cual su novia aceptó gustosamente.

Caminaron unos minutos más y llegaron a la puerta pero antes de tocar al timbre ésta se abrió. La madre de su amada estaba sonriéndoles y de fondo se escuchaba a su padre decir "Se llevarán a mi niña, oh Dios mío." Lloriqueó y las tres mujeres sonrieron, vaya que su futuro suegro era dramático, no se iban a otro país, tan sólo querían vivir juntas y aceptaría tarde o temprano. Las hizo pasar y como ya se conocían no hacía falta las presentaciones, tanto su padre como Shingo, su hermano se quedaron tiesos al ver quién era. Se imaginaban a otra persona pero la que no se les había pasado por la cabeza era ella.

-Hola papá.-

-hola hija. ¿Y tu novio?-

-Ejem, novia papá y es Rei.- Silencio sepulcral.

-!Desde cuando has salido del armario hija!- Lloriqueó su padre, parecía un niño al que le habían quitado su más precioso juguete, eso a ella le hizo sonreír.

-No lo sé, simplemente pasó...-

-¡Buaah! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí! ¡Una mujer se llevará a mi hija lejos y no la volveré a ver!-

-Señor, no me la llevaré lejos, sólo vivirá conmigo en el templo.-

-Eso papá, tú te fuiste de tu casa y no se acabó el mundo por ello.-

-Kenji cariño, tiene razón. Déjala ir.-

-Está bien.- Dijo sonándose. Rei no sabía a dónde llegaría todo esto. -Pero con una condición: Cada domingo a comer aquí sí o sí. ¿Entendido?-

Las dos asintieron, Shingo no hizo ninguna broma al respecto de su hermana se fiaba pero de ella... Rei estaba inquieta por la mirada analizadora de su futuro cuñado, trató de evitarla lo mejor posible e incluso ignorarla pero debido a su poder espiritual no pudo, aún así aguantó su sonrisa. Una vez en su casa, se sintió sola. A partir de mañana viviría con el ser al que más amaba. ¿Cómo serían sus días? Sin duda, felices pero algo la inquietaba. ¿Tendría que cocinar ella? Bueno, le pediría a Makoto que enseñara a cocinar a Usagi aunque eso fuera casi imposible pero ella la conocía bien y sabía que si se esforzaba, lo conseguiría. Cuando Rei se lo contó a su abuelo, éste por poco se desmaya pero lo aceptó feliz aunque era raro para él. Si su nieta era feliz, él también. Ahora tenía otro dilema: ¿La aceptarían en la misma escuela que ella a estas alturas del curso?. Envió la solicitud ayer y no tenía noticias de nada. Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia la risa de la joven rubia que la tiene enamorada hasta el cuello. El teléfono sonó y por ende, la asustó.

-¿Diga?-

-¿_Señorita Rei Hino?-_

-Así es, yo misma.-

_-Su solicitud de cambio de escuela ha sido aprobada, mañana tendrá que recoger el uniforme y los horarios, a las nueve será presentada ante sus compañeros.-_

-Muchas gracias señora directora.-

_-A usted señorita, espero que sea de tu agrado la estancia en nuestro colegio.-_

-Tenga por seguro que lo será.-

Cuando colgó no podáie star más feliz. ¿La llamaba o le daría la sorpresa mañana por la mañana? Optó por la segunda opción, se desvistió y entró en la ducha sin dejar de pensar en ella. Siempre ella, a todas horas estaba en sus pensamientos y en su cabeza. Recordó sus besos, caricias y palabras de amor y sonrió. Las noches serían muy largas...

____-----


End file.
